


Sneaking Into a Shower

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Activities, Minor Injuries, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bitty loves hot showers. And yeah, maybe he wants to get frisky in one.





	

Bitty loves to take long, steaming hot showers. He loves the initial burn on his skin as he steps into it. He loves the way the tingles the heat creates seep further and further into his muscles as he stands there. He loves how his vocal chords always seem to be a bit more manageable in the hot, humid air. It’s always easy, under water, to forget his worries.

The perfect shower, however, wasn’t to be taken alone. One day, Bitty wants to feel the unexpected caress of someone else’s hands on his skin, massaging the shampoo into his hair and rinsing the foamy soap away from his stomach. From his thighs. From somewhere in between.

Specifically, Bitty wants Jack to be the one sharing the usually roomy space. A tight fit for two fully grown men.

He wants to feel Jack’s mouth on his erection as he feels the water pressure deliver hot streams of water on his shoulders. He wants Jack to enter a finger into his already relaxed body, further relaxing him until all his limbs are bendy and pliable, fuckable in all kinds of standing positions as Bitty feels the heat and just _hangs on_. He’d let Jack be gentle with him, and he’d let Jack be rough. And then, after, Bitty would see their mess run off of him into the drain without a trace.

But Jack has never surprised Bitty with a sneaky entry. The only times he enters a bathroom already in use is to tell Bitty – more gently than he did back in the Haus, these days – to lower his singing voice if it’s too late at night and Jack has an early morning coming up.

Bitty had to be the one initiating it, if he were to get anywhere. The day it was due was one when Jack had left Bitty in his big Providence apartment as he went to practice with his team. Bitty had during that time cooked up a healthy serving of veggies and omelet. When Jack finally came home, the food had cooled to room temperature, but he knew Jack wouldn’t care.

Despite Jack’s protests – “I smell like wet dog, Bits.” – Bitty had refused to let him shower off beforehand. It was a part of the plan, see, though he didn’t tell Jack that. With Jack full and sated, no left overs on his plate, Bitty all but shoved Jack towards the shower.

“Take your time!” Bitty called after him. He quickly went to wash the dishes after that, not wanting to have anything to distract him of what was to come.

Jack had been in the shower for approximately five minutes before Bitty sneaked into the bathroom. He looked himself in the clear mirror as he undressed, and saw the outlines of his own reflection in the frosted glass door as he quietly opened it. Then, Bitty stepped under the water stream, said, “Surprise, honey,” before backing out and letting out a short but boisterous scream.

The water – treasonous, treasonous water – was _ice cold._

Jack yelped at the surprise of Bitty’s scream, and turned around just in time to grab onto Bitty as he fell backwards. It helped some, pain shooting up his tailbone rather than his head, but he was still hurt.

“Are you alright?” Jack quickly crouched in front of Bitty as he talked, cold droplets falling onto Bitty’s even colder skin. He kept touching Bitty, moving his arms here and there in search for injuries, even though Bitty tried to bat his hands away several times.

“Yeah, I think so,” Bitty replied, swatting Jack’s hand away for the final time. “I landed on my butt, though.”

“Are you sure?” He looked absolutely wrecked, Bitty thought. Ah, this man. Too caring.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bitty said with an eye roll. The pain was going down already, which meant that Bitty had been wrong: he hadn’t landed on his tailbone. The relief (a bruised tailbone was nothing to joke about, not when they still had play-offs to go before the season was over) caused Bitty to let out a huff at the absurdity. “I mean, no. I’m _freezing_.”

Jack hummed, then said, “We should get you dressed.”

All thoughts that had been in Bitty’s mind before the attempt was now far, far off. The moment had passed. He decided he agreed with Jack. “We should.”

“Let me just rinse the conditioner out of my hair, and then I’ll join you.”

“No.” Jack stopped dead in his tracks. “Don’t get back into the icy hell, Jack.”

Jack let a grin form over his worried expression, and walked into the still running shower. “You know why I never tried to sneak into a shower with you?” he asked, voice muffled after Bitty had closed the shower door after him.

Bitty shook his head.

Despite Jack not being able to see him, he continued as Bitty had answered him with his voice. “Because you shower in fire. And I have known that ever since you started sneaking into mine and Shitty’s shower in the Haus.”

“How?” Bitty asked.

“Look at the mirror.” Bitty looked at the mirror, not understanding what Jack was hinting at. He moved in front of it, looking back at himself on the clear surface, and—

Clear.

No steam.

Bitty let out a stream of words which would make his Mama’s heart weak, and Jack couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
